Nitrogen
Nitrogen is the seventh element in the periodic table. Nitrogen naturally occurs as a colorless and odorless gas, generally considered to be inert. As a liquid, it is also colorless and odorless, and is similar in appearance to water. Nitrogen makes up 78% of Earth's atmosphere by volume. The compounds made of nitrogen, combined with other elements, are so active as to be most important in foods, poisons, fertilizers, and explosives. See also * Nitrogen narcosis * "The bends" * Nitrogen cycle Nitrogen occurs in many forms and compounds: * Ammonia * Brizeen nitrate * Liquid nitrogen * Nitrate * Nitrogen oxide * Nitrogen tetroxide * Nitric acid * Nitrogenated soil * Nitrogenase compounds * Potassium nitrate * Rhodium nitrite * Tri-nitrogen chloride References * ** and – Talos IV had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Taurus II had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Earth Two had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere exactly identical to Earth, down to continental arrangements and lifeforms. ** – The asteroid in the Gamma Canaris region had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere, with some krypton, argon, and neon. It was practically identical to Earth. ** – Pollux IV had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – 892-IV was nearly identical to Earth, with different shaped landmasses, with a class M oxygen/nitrogen (21%/78%) atmosphere. ** – Alpha Carinae II had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Arret's sealed chamber had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Gamma Hydra IV had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere and normal mass. ** – McCoy experienced "the bends" - nitrogen bubbles in his blood. ** – A select area of Excalbia formed a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Sigma Draconis VI's underground installations had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. * ** – An atmospheric N2 drop was not responsible for the Aldeans' sterility. ** – The crew is transporting gaseous nitrogen containers, and later use liquid nitrogen in the warp core. ** – Theta VIII's atmosphere is "nasty," according to Geordi La Forge, consisting of liquid neon, methane, and nitrogen. ** – The bridge accidentally floods with nitrogen oxide. ** – The Paxans' homeworld had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Picard's temporal narcosis was likened to nitrogen narcosis. * ** - Major Kira Nerys used a fire extinguisher filled with nitrogen to extinguish the fire aboard the Kobliad transport Reyab. ** – The planet had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Tri-nitrogen chloride is a compound used in plasma grenades. ** – The Yalosians' ambassador required an atmosphere of 60% nitrogen, 10% benzene, and 30% hydrogen fluoride. * ** – Kes used nitrogenated soil to start the airponics bay. ** – The discovered a planetoid with caverns containing an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Nitrogenated soil. ** – The Doctor set up an environment for Tom Paris containing 80% nitrogen and 20% acidichloride. ** – Nitrogen tetroxide fumes were detected on Teirna's shuttle. ** – Janeway and Chakotay were collecting nitrogenase compounds. * ** – The Axanar people breathed a nitrogen-methane mixture. ** – once experienced nitrogen narcosis on Titan. External link * de:Stickstoff nl:Stikstof sr:Азот Category:Elements